


Silence

by FriedCactus (MissCactus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, author : Natsukikocchi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Momoi ne cesse de crier et Aomine ne trouve pas de meilleur moyen que de l'embrasser en pleine rue pour la faire taire.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silencio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528647) by Natsukikocchi. 

Momoi n'était pas une fille qui gardait pour elle-même les choses qu'elle ressentait ou pensait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau et encore moins pour Aomine, qui était son ami depuis son enfance. Le basané écoutait, sans grand intérêt, quand Momoi commença à lui demander des choses sur les filles qui lui avaient récemment fait certaines propositions.

« Dai-chan, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Je t'écoute, Satsuki. » Bailla-t-il. « C'est juste que ce que tu dis ne m'intéresse pas. »

La fureur de Momoi la fit rougir.

« Vraiment, ça ne t'intéresse pas ? »

« Non. »

« Alors je ne t'intéresse pas ? »

« On a déjà parlé de ça. » Aomine s'arrêta en voyant que Momoi avait arrêté de marcher. Cependant, il ne daigna pas se retourner pour faire face à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. «Si tu penses que ce qu'elles me disent est si important alors va leur demander. »

« Aomine... »

Le silence sembla geler la scène. Pour être franc, le basané était un peu surpris et dégoûté. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu Momoi l'appeler ainsi, ce qui lui donna une certaine... impression. Il décida de contre-attaquer rapidement, sans y penser une seconde fois.

« Momoi... »

Il sourit avec un brin d'ironie en voyant que la fille serrer ses poings à ses côtés, impuissante.

« Bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas simplement répondre à leurs questions, abruti ?! Ces filles te regardent comme si elles allaient te bouff- »

Momoi baissa d'un ton en voyant Aomine approcher, une expression confuse sur son visage, mais quand le basané pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle ne put rien faire de plus que se taire. Elle écarquilla les yeux, confuse, avant de remarquer que lui les avait fermés, n'ayant apparemment aucune intention apparente de mettre fin au baiser.

Elle ferma ses yeux un moment, sentant un chatouillement sur le bout de ses lèvres. Ses mains encerclèrent le cou d'Aomine et elle se colla plus à son corps.

Les deux se séparèrent lentement en ouvrant les yeux. Elle vit le sourire d'Aomine et rougit lorsqu'il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce qu'elles pensent. Tu es la seule qui est importante, Satsuki. C'est clair ? Maintenant on ferait mieux d'arrêter d'être ridicules et rentrer à la maison. »

Il commença à marcher, laissant Momoi paralysée au milieu de la rue.

« Tu es le seul qui est ridicule ici ! … Dai-chan ! … Hé, attends-moi ! »

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
